Levi x Reader
by UtaGhoul123
Summary: What will happen when Titan slayer Levi Ackerman gets dumped into the house of the biggest AOT fangirl ever? Levi x Reader AU. Probably going to be a two shot but we'll see how it goes. Rated T for language.


**Hellooo my peoples, it's UtaGhoul123. I'm a new writer here and since I've been reading so many of these lately I've decided to do a LevixReader Two-Shot. This is my first fanfiction so plz no hate. (Plz)**

* * *

I ran down the steps of my school and plowed past unsuspecting students. I smirked internally, they had no idea of the life-changing event about to happen. I pitied their unenlightened souls. My friends were probably doing the same thing, after all, they were like me too.

My house was only a few blocks away from my school, so I sprinted down the rows of quirky boutiques and bustling cafe's, paying no attention to passersby giving me dirty looks for my blatantly bad behavior. They didn't understand my desperate need. My life depended on my getting home in time! I couldn't miss it.

I checked my watch, the time read 3:15, only five more minutes left. I ran up three flights of stairs to my floor and pulled out my key. Jamming it into the lock I gave it a few jiggles and threw the door open. I collapsed on my couch without even taking off my shoes or backpack and flipped the TV on frantically.

"Now streaming live from Tokyo, Japan," the translator said on the program I was hungrily watching, "an interview with renowned manga-ka, Hajime Isayama, creator of Attack On Titan."

I sighed with relief, I made it. This time I had made sure to vote on which questions the reporter would ask Isayama-sensei. I couldn't wait to hear his answers. Did I mention that all my questions were about Levi? I may have had a tiny bit of an fetish. I had to know every single detail about him no matter how trivial. He was just adorable and my all time favorite character of AOT. Well, maybe calling it an tiny bit of an fetish is a tiny bit of an understatement. I was completely obsessed. I had Levi body pillows, Levi cardboard cutouts, Levi wall scrolls, Levi fanart, Levi fanfiction, Levi dolls, Levi plushies, whatever you could think of. I even attended a few Attack On Titan cosplay concerts and had a full on, wig included, cosplay of Levi. It was ultimate devotion.

I sat contentedly on the sofa, watching the interview and taking careful note of everything Isayama-sensei said. Someone left a bowl of pretzels on the coffee table so I could appease my growling stomach and not gave to get up and go to the kitchen. After the interview finished, I went back to my room to finish up a shoujo manga I was reading. My current room didn't really reflect my personality. It's walls were a boring cream color and the bed had boring dark green sheets. Most of my Levi merchandise was in boxes due to our current move from a rental house to our own apartment. The only thing up was a generic AOT poster with all the characters on it and the blood splattered title.

I picked up my manga and read peacefully on my bed for a half an hour. Just as Mamiko was about to confess her Suzuki, I heard a strange rattling in my closet. I paused my reading to listen for a moment. Nothing. _Huh, maybe its just my imagination,_ I thought. The rattling started up again. I tried to ignore it, right now knowing how Suzuki would react to Mamiko's confession was more important.

I eventually got sick of the continuous noise. I couldn't focus on the tender, overflowing feelings! I planned to chase out whatever rat had gotten in there and go back to my book, but when I put my hand on the closet doorknob and turned, whatever was inside decided it was a good time to ram into the door with their shoulder at full strength.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as the thing (person maybe?) came flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the male screamed (I could now identify the gender of the painfully obvious human voice) as he landed hard on top of me. I stared into a pair of frowning gray eyes and gorgeous black hair in an undercut. The guy just stared blankly from on top of me as he stared at my messed up hair and our compromising position.

* * *

"So where is this place."

The guy had finally come back to his senses and clambered off of me. I had invited him to sit on the bed and I took a seat at the chair at my desk and assessed him. Now that I could see him properly, I started to notice a few things. Short stature, check. Undercut, check. Gray eyes, check. Snarky voice, check. Unbelievably hot, check. On top of that he had what looked like a Survey Corps cosplay. Except it wasn't. The 3DMG didn't look like the cheap plastic boxes I had, it looked metal and very, very real. Unable to help myself, I reached out and pressed on one of the buttons at the sword's hilt.

"Wait what are you do-" the guy started as he saw me approaching, but it was too late. A grappling hook shot out of the 3DMG. My jaw dropped down, it was too good to be true. My eyes started to water in happiness as I stared at my idol.

"Are you okay," he said, very confused by my series of actions. Seeming to regain his old demeanor, "Look, brat, I don't need to hear all your shit so just tell me where I am and I'll gladly get the hell out of this dump."

"LEVI-SAMAAA!" I screamed and threw my arms around him.


End file.
